Programmable integrated circuits (ICs), such as field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs), are popular in many applications due to their re-programmability. In space applications, such as satellites and unmanned exploration vehicles, the mission may last decades. Thus, the reliability of parts used in the systems is critical.
FPGAs have many pass gates which are used for programmably routing signals of circuit designs. The lifespan of an FPGA may be limited by the expected lifespan of the pass gates. The maker of an FPGA often provides an estimate of the time for which the FGPA is expected to reliably operate, which is limited by the lifespan of the pass gates having a certain gate voltage. One approach for extending the lifetime of a device is to specially design pass gate circuitry to last for the duration of a particular mission. However, custom circuitry may significantly increase the cost and size of the device. Embodiments of the present invention address one or more of these issues.